She left me... (Petunia's Story)
by The Evil Poptart
Summary: I decided to write a view on Petunia's thoughts, since there were so few. This is what Petunia thinks about all the things that happened to Lily in her life. Anyway, R/R


She Left Me…

She Left Me…

Petunia Evan/Dursley's view on the day 

Lily was accepted to Hogwarts and after

That Lily always was Mum and Dad's favorite. Why not? She was beautiful, even though I hate to admit it. With her glowing red hair and large bright green eyes. Her perfect figure, which reflects the moon like the Goddess's herself. She was popular in school, with perfect grades. Yes, we did get along when we were younger. We used to play 'Witches and Wizards' in the backyard.

And then that horrid letter arrived. The letter that changed my life forever. It said, 'Dear Miss Lily Evans, You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' Did I believe it at first? Absolutely not! Witches and Wizards don't exist. That's something that little kids make believe, something that appears in daydreams and books. But now, I'm just denying it. And I know it. How else would they know that she had the middle room, on the second story, and then the exact address of our house?

Really, at first I thought, 'This is just a joke she devised with one of her friends.' But nooo, Mum and Dad decided that they would check out this Diagon Alley place anyway. So we went. And what did I get? A whole place filled with people like Lily. I wonder if any of them left **their** sisters like **she** did. Maybe they got that letter on day, and just left their brother or sister for that Freak School.

And so, Lily, the one I thought would always be there for me, left. She left me… to go to a place where she would learn spells and hexes and curses and charms. Sometimes, only sometimes, I wish I could have been able to go. I hear you aren't really judged on appearance, only by some. I might have been able to fit in. And she left. I didn't go to see her off. I didn't even say good-bye before she left. Lily only came home during the summers… she stayed during holidays… and even when she was home she was going off to see the friends she made.

In her second year at that place, I finally got something she didn't. I got a boyfriend. Sure, he wasn't handsome or extremely pleasant, but he accepted me for who I was. When I introduced Lily to Vernon Dursley, he looked at her with disgust, like he could tell what she had put me through. But that witch still remained Mum and Dad's favorite. They wanted to see her perform spells.

I guess things went kind of smoothly after that. She was popular at that Freak School, also. The witch made tons of friends and got just as good grades as she did at the old school. She was popular, with both the teachers and the students. Then she just had to meet that James Potter.

I had seen him, from when Mum made me come to the station to pick Lily up. And let me tell you, he was cute. Large chocolate brown eyes; messy raven hair; a muscular build and a great sense of humor. From what I had overheard Lily telling Mum and Dad, he was an original prankster. She said how he would always play jokes and pranks on the students and even teacher. She and him were at a hating rivalry, which eventually became friendly.

Then, when I thought things couldn't get worse, she announced that she and James were dating. Lily, that witch, had ruined my life beyond what I thought possible. She had made my life a living nightmare… she had everything I didn't, everything I wanted. But what I thought was lucky for me was that, when your young like her, most 'boyfriends' or 'girlfriends' or just like a fling. So everything would be OK, they would brake up right? Oh how wrong I was.

At the end of her sixth year, James asked her to marry him. Lily couldn't leave me any more, could she? Oh yes, she could. That witch, my sister who left me so many times before, said yes. So Lily married the handsome, funny and kind, perfect James Potter. She moved in with him… leaving me for good… only visiting now and then. Then she had her baby boy, a perfect copy of James, only with her bottomless green eyes.

And then I though, 'what else can go wrong? She's a witch, moved out, married with a child. There's no way she can leave me any more than this. The loneliness is almost unbearable.' Oh how wrong I was, again. Some evil wizard hunted them down and killed them, from the stories I hear. James died protected Lily, Lily protecting their son Harry. And Harry lived, bound by the love his parent gave to him through their sacrifice and care for him. Lily never left Harry, and even when she died she was with him in spirit. How I wish she were there for **me**.  
Then, Harry showed up at our doorstep. He brought back all the painful memories of Lily and James… And then again, the pieces of the past were place together again, woven by Harry. He received a letter to attend that blasted school. Even more memories came flooding back. Old times, Lily and me.

Why, Lily? Why did you leave me? First the school, then the marriage. And then death. What did I do to deserve this? I thought we would be together, forever. I'm crying now, Lily. I hope you now that it hurts. And Harry, I'm sorry to treat you so, but the memories, the painful memories. It hurts, just to look at you… One day, Lily, when I die I will join you in that wondrous place where you are… and we will be friends, sisters, again. One day, we will be together again. I promise, Lily. I promise.

Ok… that was weird, ne? Anyway, I noticed many people didn't look closely at Petunia's side. Granted, I don't really think what she puts Harry through (and how she treated Lily) was right, but she must have a good reason. **  
UPDATE:: **This account stays, but the pen name will be changed to** Peaches-chan** (my nickname ^_^)


End file.
